


Borrowed Books

by delphox



Series: The Inquisitor & The Herald [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Background Relationships, F/F, Rejection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphox/pseuds/delphox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Alla Trevelyan stumbles upon the Inquisitor while visiting Skyhold's library.<br/>Things do not go as planned.</p><p>(Contains minor references to Dorian/Male Trevelyan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Books

**Author's Note:**

> Set after [Golden Scythe.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5049310)
> 
> Eloise Trevelyan is Inquisitor, while her brother, Sacha Trevelyan is the Herald of Andraste. 
> 
> All other Trevelyans mentioned in this fic are part of an unrelated family, who have joined the Inquisition separately.
> 
> This work is related to [Inglorious,](http://archiveofourown.org/series/311874) but is not part of the same timeline - however, most events that happen in Inglorious happen in this timeline as well. The only difference is that in the Inglorious timeline, Sacha and Eloise are not Herald and Inquisitor.

Eloise sat on the floor behind Dorian’s chair, in a nest of pillows pilfered from around Skyhold. In her lap was an interesting volume on Orlesian politics that she hadn’t looked at for the past several minutes.

 

The reality of it was that she was hiding.

 

Her behavior must have seemed surprising, considering how willing she had been to accept the title of Inquisitor; but her advisors, however well-intentioned, had been hounding her since early morning. Every decision she had been asked to make since they had reached Skyhold had only made her feel more out of place. That the devout placed their trust in an ex-Circle mage, one who had fled that life at the start of the rebellion, was difficult to accept.

 

This wasn’t the first time she had found herself in the sunlit alcove behind Dorian’s chair. For however large his ego and however theatrical his behavior, he had also gone to great lengths to make sure she was comfortable. From the moment he had arrived, following her brother from Redcliffe alongside the rebel mages, his concern for her had been evident.

 

That concern had only intensified after she had been named Inquisitor.

 

Dorian himself was perched on the table around the corner, organizing books on one of the higher shelves. He was also, if Eloise was being honest with herself, keeping watch for her advisors so he could redirect them if they came looking for her.

 

Eloise looked back down at her book, but her concentration broke at the sound of approaching footsteps.

 

A familiar voice rang out in greeting. Eloise closed her book and set it aside. She pulled her pillows farther behind the chair, hoping they were out of view.

 

“Ah. Lady Trevelyan, if I am correct?”

 

Dorian was irritated at the interruption, if his tone of voice was anything to go by.

 

“Yes,” confirmed Lady Alla’s voice. She sounded close, now. “Are you Skyhold’s archivist?”

 

He might as well be, thought Eloise. Perhaps the assumption would be enough to smooth his ruffled feathers. She hardly wanted to listen to a man she considered her friend have a fight with her… other friend. Whatever Lady Alla was to her, after their first night together in the tavern.

 

Dorian barked out a laugh, confirming Eloise’s thoughts. “I certainly know where everything is. Though I’m afraid if you’re looking for any of _Bernardi’s_ works, I’ve already sent them along to Commander Cullen so his men have something to use for target practice.”

 

Eloise stifled a laugh herself. Dorian had spent the better part of that morning complaining to her in much more colorful terms about several volumes of some Antivan noble’s memoirs, which, according to Dorian, contained some of the most inaccurate descriptions of applied necromancy he had ever read.

 

Contrary to what he had just told Lady Alla, he had decided in the end to repurpose them as candle holders and door stops.

 

“I was actually hoping for Le Gal’s _Translations from the Fields of Rivain_ ,” ventured Alla. 

 

Dorian snorted, and Eloise prepared herself for whatever scathing thing he had to say about Lady Alla’s choice in literature.

 

“I’ll tell you where you can find that particular volume,” he started, “So long as you promise not to use it as a coaster.”

 

Perhaps, then, Lady Alla’s request was of one of the few books in Skyhold’s library Dorian approved of.

 

“Why would I use it as a coaster?” asked Alla incredulously. “I’m actually interested in Le Gal’s thoughts on troop movement in hostile territory. Particularly how Orlais managed to gain a foothold in Llomerryn when facing pressure on two-”

 

She stopped mid-sentence. There was a pause before she continued.

 

“A coaster,” she repeated slowly. “I take it you’ve already had a run-in with my brother?”

 

“I assume,” started Dorian, sounding every bit the stuffy archivist he was impersonating, “you are referring to _Lord Leonid_. Unless you are speaking of some other Trevelyan I haven’t yet had the good fortune to meet. There appear to be quite a number of you scurrying about.”

 

Eloise felt her face heat up. Dorian and Leonid’s feud, which was already obnoxious, had now become embarrassing. She could only hope now that they wouldn’t draw Lady Alla into the hostilities.

 

“He does tend to make an impression,” Alla said mildly, “and leave rings on books. Rather unfortunate; I’ve no doubt you’d get on very well indeed with the other two.”

 

“The Herald,” said Dorian, “ _Likes_ me. Which is only natural. Nevermind that he seems to _like_ everyone he meets.”

 

Eloise smiled to herself. Maybe she’d let Dorian listen in on one of her and Sacha’s conversations. If he could see how smitten her brother was, and come to the conclusion that Sacha merely _liked_ him…

 

“And the Inquisitor,” Dorian raised his voice, nearly shouting, “Is very fond of hiding in my alcove. She’s claimed it’s because her advisors have overwhelmed her, but I’m not sure that’s entirely true.”

 

Eloise sucked in her breath and held it. She would have to have a talk with Dorian, later. To be discovered by Lady Alla now, hiding behind a chair in nothing but her nightgown… of course, Dorian would think the whole situation hilarious. It was him, after all, who had convinced her over drinks to share her feelings on Lady Alla, and who had laughingly insisted that Eloise _do_ something about them.

 

Nevermind that he had practically fled when Sacha had tried to join them later. Hypocrisy, thought Eloise, was what it was. 

 

Lady Alla spoke again, derailing her thoughts.

 

“Ah, no. I’d meant - But it’s of no matter. I promise I won’t use Le Gal’s work as a coaster. And I would be grateful if you could help me… around.”

 

Dorian laughed and Eloise wondered if she had missed something in Alla’s tone, or in her body language. 

 

“That was terrible,” he said, sounding more relaxed than he had since the start of their conversation. “I can see why Eloise likes you.”

 

Eloise put her hand to her mouth. She would _definitely_ have to speak with Dorian after this.

 

This time, Alla laughed. “Can you? I wasn’t certain. Though if you claim it to be true, that must be the case. You do appear to know a great deal.”

 

Good, thought Eloise. Stroking Dorian’s ego would hopefully be enough to distract him from playing matchmaker.

 

She continued. “I’m Alla. I apologize: I should have asked for your name at the start.”

 

“Apology accepted,” said Dorian brightly. Eloise rolled her eyes. “Lord Dorian Pavus of the Tevinter Imperium, most recently out of Minrathous, at your service. _Not_ Skyhold’s archivist, which is a shame, as no one seems better suited to the task than I.”

 

“The Imperium?” started Alla. Eloise frowned, wishing briefly that she could see Alla’s expression. “I’d- Well of course I’d heard, but-”

 

“Of the Tevinter mage whispering into the Inquisitor’s ear? Influencing her decisions?” Dorian’s accusatory tone almost sounded out of place, considering the accusations he referred to were ones leveled against him. Eloise had heard plenty of the rumors plaguing their relationship already.

 

“Not that at all,” said Lady Alla, to Eloise’s relief. “I’d actually been hoping to meet you. I’ve read a great deal about the role mages play in the structure of your infantry. And seeing as we-” She stopped and cleared her throat. “As the Inquisition has a number in its ranks, I’d thought we might make use of your nation’s military expertise to better our own odds.”

 

There was another pause.

 

“I… might not be the most informed person on Tevinter’s military structure,” said Dorian carefully, “But I’m sure I could find you some books on the subject. That is, after I convince Eloise that her library is in dire need of restocking. You wouldn’t believe the inaccuracies I’ve found in some of the volumes here.”

 

He was clearly still upset about Bernardi’s memoir. Alla made a noise, as if she was about to reply, but Dorian barreled on.

 

“I would feel better about the whole thing,” he continued, voice getting louder again, “if I were to reminisce on one of my fonder memories of our dear Inquisitor. On, perhaps, a conversation we had just the other night, concerning a dashing lady warrior newly arrived to Skyhold. Lady Alla, would you believe me if I told you that Eloise said you were-”

 

Eloise cleared her throat, loudly enough to interrupt him, and staggered to her feet. She took a moment to smooth the front of her nightgown and push a few loose braids behind her shoulders, hoping she didn’t look too much like she had wandered directly from her bedroom to the library.

 

When she turned around, she fixed Dorian with an icy glare. It appeared to do nothing to dampen his mood; on the contrary, he looked infuriatingly pleased.

 

Alla, for her part, looked shocked, one hand idling at the end of her loose braid, the other hanging at her side. 

 

“My Lady,” she said distantly, “I apologize for interrupting you.”

 

She gave Eloise a stiff, short bow, as if being unnecessarily formal would somehow make the situation less awkward.

 

“You,” started Eloise sharply, looking between Alla and Dorian. She softened her tone. “You do not need to apologize for _his_ poor behavior, Lady Alla.”

 

Dorian snorted. Eloise glared at him again, and he smiled and winked at her in return. She wondered briefly if Dorian reserved his worst behavior for her specifically, or if he was equally awful to all of his friends. 

 

“Nonetheless,” said Alla, interrupting Eloise and Dorian’s nonverbal exchange, “You clearly sought solitude, and I’ve intruded. I’ll take my leave, Lady Eloise.”

 

“Oh, no you don’t,” interrupted Dorian, waving his hand impatiently, “I still have to find you a copy of Le Gal’s _Translations from the Fields of Rivain._ Don’t think I’ve forgotten about that. Why don’t you stay put while I look for it?”

 

He left before Eloise or Alla could interject.

 

There was a long silence afterwards, as Eloise struggled to think of something to say, and as Alla likely did the same. 

 

“I wonder,” said Alla finally, “if you might give me some advice.”

 

Eloise leaned onto the back of Dorian’s chair and stumbled slightly as it tipped under her weight.

 

She straightened and cleared her throat. “You want my advice?”

 

“It’s a small matter,” explained Alla, “But Leonid has clearly made an impression with Lord Pavus. Do you think it worth my time to try and make an impression of my own?”

 

Eloise relaxed. Talking about Dorian was something she could do.

 

“He’ll come around. I’m sure he would grow fond of Leonid, but…” Eloise paused, trying to think of how to phrase it. “I think, as long as you aren’t interested in pursuing my brother, you’re sure to stay in his good graces.”

 

From elsewhere in the library, she heard an offended gasp. It was no matter to Eloise if Dorian was listening in. She had nothing to say to Lady Alla that she wouldn’t gladly say to his face.

 

Alla let out a surprised laugh, her cheeks coloring faintly. “Maker! Oh, no,” she insisted, “No, my Lady, I should say not. Lovely though Sacha is, he is… entirely not my type.”

 

She edged a little closer, clasping her hands behind the small of her back.

 

“What… is your type?” ventured Eloise, taking a half step back and nearly bumping into the wall behind her. “If it isn’t too rude to ask.”

 

Alla smiled, leaning forward a little over the chair. She made a low sound deep in her throat, tilting her head. Her expression was cast into half shadow as she moved out of the light from the window. Eloise swallowed and tried to ignore how fast her heart was beating.

 

“Oh,” said Alla, “I have a certain fondness for mages with fine minds. And a beautiful smile, when she deems it fit.”

 

Eloise gave Alla a half nod as everything fell into place. 

 

Alla clearly had someone else, someone she had left behind in the Marches. Or perhaps her mage had been lost during the rebellion, and now she was cozying up to Eloise, looking for a distraction. Eloise had seen Sacha do the same too many times to count. To take advantage of Lady Alla’s loneliness…

 

“She must be a very lucky woman,” said Eloise flatly.

 

Alla stiffened. She blinked once.

 

“Ah,” she said, her skin starting to redden again. “Well. That would be entirely the lady’s choice. I’ll take my leave, Lady Eloise. Please tell Lord Pavus that I’ll return later. For… the book.”

 

Eloise’s mouth had gone dry. “Of course.”

 

She watched Lady Alla leave. When she was out of sight, Eloise let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

 

As soon as Eloise had started to calm down, Dorian came stalking back, a thick tome in one of his arms.

 

“You ought to write a book,” he started, tossing the tome onto his chair. “How To Turn Someone Down in Less Than Ten Words; An Illustrated Guide by Lady Eloise Trevelyan. You’ve got rejection down to an art.”

 

Eloise leaned on the back of his chair again, this time more carefully.

 

“What do you mean?” she asked.

 

“I go to the effort,” he continued, as if he hadn’t heard her, “Of handing you Lady Alla on a silver platter, and you-”

 

“Handing her to me?” interrupted Eloise. Her face heated up as she tried in vain to banish the image of Lady Alla lounging on a silver platter from her mind.

 

“I can’t even take all the credit. Why, if a _man_ said to me what she just said to _you-_ ”

 

“A man like Sacha?” Eloise retorted.

 

Dorian scowled. Eloise allowed herself to enjoy her moment of victory, however small it happened to be.

 

“Let’s focus on _your_ problems, for the time being,” he said peevishly, “Namely, your methods of courtship.”

 

“But I’m _not_ courting her,” protested Eloise, pushing a braid back behind her ear, “You heard what she said. About her lover’s beautiful smile.”

 

“Maker, it’s like you’re doing this on purpose,” sighed Dorian, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

Eloise frowned. 

 

Dorian gave her a withering look. “Eloise. She was talking about _you_.”

 

Eloise stared at him for a second before it clicked.

 

“Oh… Maker, I really did screw this up,” she moaned.

 

“That’s the spirit!” said Dorian brightly. “Now, since I’m clearly the more competent of the two of us, I’ve devised a little back-up plan.”

 

He gestured dramatically to the tome on his chair.

 

“How will a book help me flirt?” she asked, looking down at it dejectedly.

 

“You chased your dear Lady Alla off before I could give her Le Gal’s finest work,” explained Dorian slowly, “So now it is up to _you_ to deliver it to her.”


End file.
